Implants can be positioned between adjacent spinous processes to provide resistance to vertebral movement as a result of extension of the spinal column. These implants can provide a shock absorber or bumper that dynamically limits spinal extension. The implants can be secured to the adjacent spinous processes with looped cables or straps that extend completely about the spinous processes and implant to maintain positioning of the implant between the spinous processes while also limiting spinal flexion. However, in addition to controlling the range of motion between adjacent spinal motion segments, it has been discovered that more positive patient outcomes also rely on changing the manner in which the adjacent spinal motion segments move relative to each other. Thus, there remains a need for an implant which can both control motion and alter the manner in which the spinal motion segments move.